My Scene Adventure 2
by AkuroShouji001
Summary: Featuring Asian KungFu Generation. Here's your favorite My Scene characters again in their next adventure. Sequel to My Scene Adventure


My Scene Adventure 2 Revenge of Hifuzumi With Asian Kung Fu Generation again 

Just for fun!

By Danielle 2006 Soundtracks

Instant Star, Atlantis, & Rurouni Kenshin

Beginning Theme "Houki Boshi" By Younha

End Theme "Always Together" By Ai Ootsuka And "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" By Green Day for Gotoh's part

(Remember Fiction!) (Kind of Corny) (Concept of Disney's "Atlantis the Lost Empire")

Last time, Hifuzumi (a bad guy) was king of Atlantis. He kidnapped Gotoh from Asian Kung-Fu Generation (a Japanese rock band). Nolee, Yusuke, & Kenshin defeated him. Because Hifuzumi fell off a cliff. And then they got Gotoh back to Asian Kung-Fu Generation (AKFG). Now Nolee, Yusuke, and Kenshin are back to normal lives or are they? Back in Atlantis, Hifuzumi survived the fall, but how? Now he tries to get revenge on Nolee, Yusuke, and Kenshin for what they did to him. Will Hifuzumi win? He also wants something else… the Crystal of Souls! What is it? And where is it? 

Six months later…

"Yusuke! I'm hungry! Let's go eat out somewhere!" said Nolee. While Yusuke was playing one of her video games. They didn't eat supper yet so she was starving and bored.

"Hold on a second I need to finish this level!" said Yusuke intensely into the game in Nolee's room. "Hey!" shouted Yusuke as Nolee unplugged the game. "What did you do that for? I was so close beating the next level!" shouted Yusuke.

"We need to eat," "Now, let's go!" said Nolee tugging his sleeve to get him up from the floor.

"Ok, let's go," said Yusuke disappointedly getting up from the floor, because he didn't finish his video game.

"Your fine, let's go!" said Nolee walking down the steps with Yusuke behind her.

So, they both went into the car and left. They decided to go to a restaurant. When they got there they got their seat then ordered.

"Yusuke!" said Nolee whispering over to him while they were reading their menus.

"What?!" asked Yusuke whispering back to her.

"Does that guy look familiar to you?" asked Nolee looking over to the salad bar.

"No," said Yusuke. "

Where have I seen him before?" Nolee took a moment to think. "Oh, my gosh! I have seen him before! Yusuke it's Gotoh!" said Nolee excitedly. "That can't be! Why his he working here?" asked Nolee.

"I don't know?" said Yusuke.

"But there's Kita, Yamada, & Ijichi! Sitting at that table!" said Nolee pointing over to them.

"Is Gotoh going to serve them?" asked Yusuke.

"I don't know," said Nolee. "Do you want to go get some salad? It comes with the meal," asked Nolee.

"Sure."

So, they got up and went over to the salad bar.

Nolee saw Gotoh and went over him.

"Gotoh?" asked Nolee with her head cocked, watching Gotoh filling up some things on the salad bar. He wasn't paying attention. Then he turned his head.

"Nolee?" he asked.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" asked Nolee.

"We just wanted to visit. We're off tour for a while and writing new songs," said Gotoh. "But why are you working and not the others?"

"Somebody has to work to get extra money for our tours," he said.

"Oh," said Nolee.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's…" as Nolee was looking around, "He's over there where that girl is!"

"Oh, Yusuke!" said Gotoh with a chuckle and a smile.

"Well, I better get back to work," said Gotoh.

"Yeah, good luck!"

"Thanks, you too!"

"For what?" asked Nolee.

"Well, for your band and everything else," said Gotoh with a little smile. "Thanks," said Nolee.

"Your welcome!"

"Oh, How long are you going to be here?" asked Nolee.

"A few weeks," said Gotoh.

"Oh, ok, bye!"

"Bye!" Just as Nolee started walking away…

"Hey! Nolee!" she turned around. "When can we visit you?" asked Gotoh.

"Any time," said Nolee.

"Cool, enjoy your meals!"

"Thanks, bye," Nolee said.

"Bye," said Gotoh.

Back at home . . .

"Hey Yusuke?!"

"What Nolee?"

"Do you want to go down to the beach?"

"Yeah, sure! I'll get my things! Maybe I'll see some hot girls!"

"Yusuke!"

"Ok, ok!"

They went down to the beach and set their stuff up where they were going to sit. Then Nolee saw AKFG.

"Yusuke, I'm going to say "hi," said Nolee.

"Ok, I'm going to go over to where that cute girl is!"

"Ok, but you better not scare her," Nolee said seriously to Yusuke.

"Ok, I won't. I promise!"

"Ok, you better!"

Yusuke went over to the girl who had caught his attention and Nolee went over to AKFG.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!" they said.

"See ya, Gotoh. Come on guys," said Kita.

They walked away and left Gotoh there with Nolee.

Then they started to walk and talk.

"So, what were you guys doing here on the beach?"

"I got off work and the boys and I wanted to come here to relax," said Gotoh looking at the waves. "So, why are you here?" asked Gotoh.

"To relax too," said Nolee.

"So, how's your guitar playing and singing?" asked Gotoh.

"Good, how's yours, I mean the band's?"

"Good, we're doing great!"

"Good," said Nolee.

"How's Kenshin?"

"He's doing great."

"How's the whole situation with Atlantis?"

"Good, I think," said Nolee.

"Good, I've been thinking about you." They stopped and looked at each other. "You have been?"

"Yeah, a lot," said Gotoh. He put his hand on her cheek; she put her hand on his hand, but then they heard shouting.

"You weirdo!" shouted the girl Yusuke was trying to impress.

"Wait a minute! Can't we make up?"

"No!" Then she walked away.

"Ah, man!" said Yusuke throwing up his arms then crossed them.

"Gotoh, I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll call you!" said Nolee. Before Gotoh replied she was gone. He watched her as she left. Then he caught up with the rest of the band.

"Yusuke! What did you do to her?!" asked Nolee upset.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah right, after I told you to not act scary and what do you do…you act scary!" "I'm sorry! I was just trying to impress her with my muscles!"

"Yusuke, think the next time! Before you use them!"

"Ok! I will! Gees," complained Yusuke.

"Good, let's go home."

When they got home Nolee called her friends.

"Girls guess what happened?"

"What?" they asked.

"Gotoh almost kissed me!" All the girls screamed.

"That is so awesome!" said Kristen one of her friends.

"Yeah totally!" said Madison her other friend.

"Nolee, guess who's coming for a week to visit?" asked Madison.

"Who?" asked Nolee.

"Delancey," said Kristen.

Delancey had been one of Nolee's friends but she had moved away. She was OK with the move though, but Delancey was starting to get weird around guys…she thought that every guy wanted her for his girlfriend.

"Oh, ok," said Nolee.

"It's not ok, girl," said Madison.

"Why?" asked Nolee.

"She's changed," said Kristen.

"How?" asked Nolee.

"Just her attitude with her friends," said Kristen.

"Yeah, if there's a guy she wants, she gets him and nobody else can stand in her way," said Madison.

"Hey, when can you girls come over?" asked Nolee changing the subject.

"How about tonight?"

"Great! Bring your instruments!"

"Ok, bye," they said.

"Bye." Then they hung up.

Back in Atlantis…

"I'm going to kidnap Nolee's worst enemy, Delancey! Then I will hypnotize

her and have her go after Gotoh! Gotoh won't notice, but Nolee will! That should make Nolee mad enough to break up with him. She won't think about anything except her broken heart. While she's distracted, I will steal the _Crystal of Souls_ that Nolee has! Ha, Ha, Ha!" said Hifuzumi with an evil laugh.

Nolee and her friends started playing. Then Nolee saw something bright.

"Wait Girls! Look at this!"

They started playing then stopped because Nolee saw something. Nolee picked up a bright red crystal. "Where did this come from?" "I have never seen this before," said Nolee picking it up and examining it.

"Weird," said Kristen.

"Yeah," said Madison in agreement.

"I wonder what it does?" asked Kristen.

"I don't know?" asked Nolee holding it. "But I better put it away," said Nolee.

"Yeah," said Madison.

"Well, we better go, school is tomorrow," said Kristen.

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye." Then they left.

At school…

"Hey Kenshin!" said Nolee.

"Hey! Miss Nolee, how was your weekend?"

"Good! How about yours?"

"Good!"

"Kenshin, AKFG is back in town!"

"Cool! Miss Nolee?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard down at the lounge that they need a band to play this Friday night, are you interested?"

"Maybe, I'll ask my friends," "Kenshin? Do you remember Delancey?" asked Nolee.

"Who?" asked Kenshin scratching his head.

"That girl over there!" pointed Nolee.

"Oh, yes I do," "how is she?" asked Kenshin.

"I don't know I've heard she's changed," said Nolee.

"How?"

"Her attitude," said Nolee.

"Oh, are you going to talk to her?"

"Probably, but not now," said Nolee.

"Ok. Miss Nolee I have to run… see you later!"

"Ok!"

Nolee saw Kristen in school hallway and went over to her.

"Kristen?"

"Yeah, Nolee?"

"Do you want to play at the lounge this Friday?"

"Sure! But we don't have any really good songs!" complained Kristen.

"I'll think of some. Can you ask Madison?" asked Nolee.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Good!"

"Have you talked to Delancey yet?" asked Kristen.

"No, not yet she hasn't said anything to me," said Nolee.

"Oh, ok," "I have to go bye!" waved Kristen. "Bye!" waved Nolee back. "Hi, Nolee," said Delancey strutting toward her.

"I saw you talking to those two losers," said Delancey in a snotty tone.

"What?"

"You heard me they're losers!"

"No, they're not they're my friends and if you don't appreciate them then don't talk to me!" said Nolee angrily then left while Delancey was still standing there.

"Well, fine!" said Delancey then turned around with a huff.

Later Hifuzumi kidnapped Delancey and hypnotized her. Now it is Thursday and after school. Kenshin saw Nolee and wanted to talk to her…

"So, are you doing it Miss Nolee?" asked Kenshin.

"Yeah!" "I'll be there!"

"Cool, see you tomorrow!"

"Ok, bye," waved Nolee.

"Bye," waved Kenshin. Then Nolee saw Yusuke.

"Yusuke, I'm going to perform tomorrow night," said Nolee.

"Where at?"

"The Lounge," said Nolee.

"Ok, cool."

On their way home…

"Nolee!" It was Gotoh. When Gotoh said that he heard something behind him then he turned around then Delancey kissed him! Nolee saw that and started to cry then she ran home.

"Nolee, he didn't mean it," said Yusuke trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, right! Leave me alone!"

When Nolee got home she ran upstairs into her bedroom and grabbed her guitar then she closed the door and started playing and singing. _"Temporary insanity what's going on with you and me is it real love is it fantasy forever or just temporary whoa ah oh insanity."_ Then she stopped and started to cry. The phone rang it was Gotoh she slammed it down while she hung up. Then the phone rang again.

"I don't want to see you anymore!" cried Nolee.

"Nolee, its Kristen! Your brother told me, so, I thought I could call," she said. "Kristen, I wrote a song for tomorrow," said Nolee wiping her tears.

"Can you drop it off today?" asked Kristen.

"Yeah, could you call Madison?"

"Yeah, and sorry Nolee," said Kristen with pity.

"That's ok I should've known," said Nolee.

"Nolee, I'm sure he didn't mean it?"

"I don't know, I'll see you in a couple minutes," said Nolee.

"Ok, bye," said Kristen.

"Bye."

Now it is Friday at the lounge…

"Girls! I'm really nervous!" said Nolee shaking.

"We are too!" said Kristen and Madison.

"Next up Nolee, Madison, and Kristen! Give it up yo!" said the announcer guy. When they got on stage, AKFG, Kenshin, and Yusuke walked in. Nolee saw them but, she didn't wave because Gotoh was there. Gotoh couldn't understand why.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" shouted Kristen pounding her drumsticks together then Nolee started to sing.

"_What just happened did you kiss me? Cause that's the place we've never been until now and I know how's it's going to be after this, do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all, I do fall. My confusion shows whenever you get so close, I stumble, I studder, forget what to say, I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way. Temporary insanity what's going on with you and me. Is it real love? Is it fantasy forever? Or just temporary whoa ah oh insanity."_ Then Nolee sang the rest of the song. But, before she did Kenshin had a weird feeling then left. Afterwards, Nolee wondered where Kenshin was, and then she saw Gotoh look at her sadly then left with the rest of his band and Yusuke.

After it was over…

Kita, Yamada, Ijichi, and Yusuke went home while Gotoh was still out. Gotoh walked to a near bar and started to drink, because he was depressed.

"Bye, Nolee!" shouted Kristen and Madison.

"Bye!" shouted Nolee.

Nolee started walking out of the lounge a little late and saw right across street to the bar. It started to rain. Nolee saw Gotoh was unconscious and wobbly. She started to run across the street when he was about to collapse! She caught him right before he did. "Oh, my gosh! What else could go wrong!" said Nolee in a wine. "I have to call the rest of the guys about this and take Gotoh to the hospital." The rest of AKFG and Yusuke met Nolee at the hospital in the emergency waiting room. Kenshin was nowhere in sight. Nolee gave Gotoh to a nurse and she took him back to give him a room. The rest of AKFG, Yusuke, and Nolee waited. The nurse said they are going to run some tests then she'll come and tell them when he will be awake.

A two hours later…

"It's been two hours," complained Yusuke.

"I wonder if he woke up yet?" asked Kita.

"I don't know?" said Yamada.

"It's all my fault!" cried Nolee with her face buried in her hands.

"It's all right," said Ijichi with his arm over her.

"No, it's not!" cried Nolee.

The nurse came and said it was ok to go back and that everything was fine. Nolee went first into his room.

"Gotoh?" asked Nolee.

"Nolee?" asked Gotoh groggy. Gotoh looked kind of sick. He didn't have his glasses on so, he had to squint a little. He just lay there helplessly in the hospital bed.

"Oh! Gotoh! I'm so sorry!" said Nolee with her arms over to his bed. She gave him a hug.

"I thought you were never going to wake up," said Nolee wiping her tears. "Thank God! Your ok!" "The nurse said that you'll be out of here tomorrow," said Nolee.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" asked Gotoh.

"They're here," Nolee said.

"Good," "Nolee?" asked Gotoh.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," said Gotoh.

"I'm sorry too, I guess I got a little carried away," said Nolee.

"That's ok," said Gotoh with a little smile.

"Gotoh, I have to have find Kenshin the guys will talk to you," said Nolee.

"Ok," said Gotoh.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow," said Nolee.

"Ok." Then Nolee left.

"Have to find Kenshin!" said Nolee running into her car.

Back at Nolee's house…

"It's got to be here somewhere!" said Kenshin looking for something.

"Kenshin!" shouted Nolee. "Are you ok?" asked Nolee.

"Yeah, I'm fine," "Something isn't here," said Kenshin.

"What isn't here?" asked Nolee concerned.

"I know what it is! Have you seen a red glowing crystal?" asked Kenshin.

"Yeah, why?"

"Where?"

"Somewhere over here." Nolee went over to where she had seen it and it was gone!

"It's gone!" shouted Nolee.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know?"

"This is not good," said Kenshin in a worry.

"Why?"

"That crystal Nolee… is the Crystal of Souls," said Kenshin.

"What does it do?"

"It controls and steals people's souls," said Kenshin.

"That's terrible!"

"If the wrong hands get it we're doomed!" Down the hall from Nolee's room Yusuke walked out of his room.

"There's Yusuke let's ask him!"

"Ok," said Kenshin.

"Yusuke!" shouted Nolee confronting him.

"What?"

"Have you been in my room?"

"No! Gross, why?"

"Because there was a crystal I found," said Nolee.

"So," said Yusuke smart alicy.

"So! It's a powerful one! We need it! If it gets in the wrong hands we're doomed!"

"Then I wonder who took it?" asked Kenshin. The next day Nolee picked up Gotoh and took him to AKFG's hotel. The rain stopped and the sky cleared up.

In Atlantis…

"Ha, Ha, Ha, good job Sabrina, you did well!" said Hifuzumi with an evil laugh. "Thank you master," said Delancey in a daze.

"I finally have the Crystal of Souls! That will control the world! And build an army! Ah, Ha, Ha!"

At home…

"We better get it! Before it's too late!" said Kenshin.

"Yeah, when can we tell AKFG? Tomorrow?"

"Yes," said Kenshin.

"I don't want to get them involved again," griped Nolee.

"Yeah, true," said Kenshin.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet, but I will."

The next day Nolee went to the mall with her friends and saw AKFG there.

"Hey guys!" said Nolee.

"Hey!" they said.

"Kenshin, Yusuke, and I have to go back to Atlantis."

"Why?" asked Kita.

"Hifuzumi's back stronger than ever!" said Nolee.

"Wow," said Yamada.

"We have to do something!" said Ijichi.

"I don't want to get you guys involved again!"

"No, we don't mind," said Kita.

There was a little bit of silence then Gotoh went over to her put his hand on Nolee's cheek and said, "We can do this with God's help."

"Hey Nolee," said Delancey strutting over to them.

"Who are these cuties?" asked Delancey in a blush.

"None of your bees wax," said Nolee.

"Well, if that's the way your gonna play then I'll play that way too!"

"Well, go on ahead!"

"Can I go out with one of them?"

"No!"

"Oh, come on," begged Delancey.

"No!"

"Will see about that!" said Delancey angrily then walked away.

"Ooo, ouch," said AKFG as she walked away.

"Why isn't she your friend?" asked Gotoh.

"I have no clue," said Nolee with her hands on her hips. "Let's go," said Nolee.

Back at home Nolee ran upstairs and grabbed her crystal necklace. The portal opened and led them to a cave.

"A cave!" shouted Yusuke.

"Yusuke! You might have wakened the bats!" said Nolee angrily to Yusuke. "Bats?!"

"It's ok Yusuke," said Gotoh.

"Are you sure this is the way to go?" asked Ijichi.

"Yeah, I think?"

"You think!" shouted Yusuke.

"Shut up! You're not making this situation any better!" said Nolee angrily again to Yusuke.

"Guys, break it up," said Gotoh as he inserted himself between them.

"It's kind of spooky in here," said Yamada.

"Yeah," said Ijichi.

"I wonder where this cave leads to?" asked Kenshin.

"I don't know?" said Gotoh.

_Rumble Rumble…_

"Ah! Earthquake!" shouted Yusuke.

"Run to safety!" shouted Gotoh.

They all ran and came up to a rickety bridge with a bottomless pit. The bridge was shaking! They didn't have any choice but to cross it!

"Ok, who's going first?" asked Yusuke looking down at the bottomless pit trembling.

"I will, then Gotoh, Kita, Yamada, and Ijichi," said Nolee.

"Ok, but hurry!" They crossed the rickety bridge. Yusuke was last. He finally went.

"Cross it! Hurry! It's going to break!" shouted Nolee. Yusuke hurriedly crossed it but when he got close to the other side the bridge snapped!

Yusuke fell, grabbed a limb and held on.

"Yusuke!" shouted Nolee looking over the pit.

"Help me!" shouted Yusuke.

"Grab my hand!" shouted Nolee.

"I can't reach it!" shouted Yusuke back to her. Nolee turned around and asked AKFG and Kenshin for their help.

"Can you guys hold on to my legs? While I get Yusuke?"

"Sure," they said.

"Yusuke! I'm coming!" shouted Nolee.

"Be careful!" shouted Yusuke back. AKFG lowered her down and Yusuke grabbed her hand then they pulled them up.

"I though I was a goner!"

"Yeah," AKFG said.

"Are you ok?" asked Nolee.

"Yeah, I'm fine, God must have protected us."

"Yeah," said Nolee. The earthquake stopped, so they continued on.

They finally got to the end of cave safely then they prayed, _"Dear Lord, thank you for protecting us and saving Yusuke. Can you please continue to keep us safe and win this war. In Jesus Name, Amen."_

In Atlantis…

"Wow, it looks dark," said Nolee.

"Yeah, it does," said Kenshin.

"Why do the people look sick?" asked Yusuke.

"I don't know?" said Nolee.

"I know what it is, it's the Crystal of Souls," "It's like it sucked the life out of them," said Kenshin.

"Gross, why?" said Yusuke.

"Because it's in the wrong hands. If it's in the right hands, the people would be fine," said Kenshin.

"This place is creeping me out," said Gotoh.

"Yeah," said the rest of AKFG.

"Where is it?" asked Yusuke.

"It must be in that scary looking castle ahead of us," said Kenshin.

"I'm not going there again," said Yusuke.

"Yusuke, you have to help us! It's the only way," said Nolee.

"Well, ok," he said.

When they walked into the castle, it was all dark and gloomy. There were a lot of doors in there.

"So, Nolee, do you know which door the crystal's in?" asked Yusuke.

"I don't know?" They all went into a hallway and Nolee saw a glow.

"Guys, this way," she whispered.

"How do you know?" asked Yusuke in a whisper.

"Duh, the crystal I would think it would glow."

"Well sorry," said Yusuke with his arms folded.

They all went to a door that was opened and they peaked in and saw two skeletons guarding the crystal on a platform where the crystal was levitating. Hifuzumi builded up a whole army of skeletons that were waiting for them outside.

"There it is," "So, who's going to get it?" asked Nolee.

"Not us," said Gotoh glaring at Yusuke.

"Well, don't look at me!" said Yusuke. Then they all looked at Kenshin.

"Oh, no," said Kenshin rolling his eyes. "How am I going to sneak in?" asked Kenshin.

"Well, can't you run fast by them and grab it?" asked Nolee.

"Yeah, I could do that," said Kenshin.

"Good, before that I have a plan," said Nolee holding up her crystal necklace. "Oh, no," said Yusuke sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"It's a good plan!" said Nolee angrily at Yusuke.

"Ok, ok gees."

"Ok, AKFG grab my crystal necklace," said Nolee.

AKFG went over to it cautiously and touched it.

"It will give you temporarily powers." Each one of AKFG got a power. Gotoh got the power of sound, Kita got fire, Yamada got shape shift, and Ijichi got a shockwave power. Nolee went back to the plan.

"So, when Kenshin grabs it; Kenshin will pass it to Gotoh then Kita, Yamada, and Ijichi. Then Ijichi will run it to Yusuke then Yusuke he'll run outside to the mother crystal while Kenshin and I battle these guys ok? And AKFG? Use your powers," said Nolee.

"Now lets do it!" shouted Yusuke softly.

"Yeah," they said.

"When I count to three go! 1, 2, 3!" shouted Nolee. They all started to do their thing. Kenshin quickly grabbed the crystal.

"Hey guards!" said Kenshin holding the crystal.

"Get him!" shouted one of the guards. Kenshin ran gave the crystal to Gotoh. Gotoh used his power to one of the guards. Gotoh opened his mouth and shouted. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Because the sound was too great, two guards exploded then Gotoh gave the crystal to Kita. Kita had his hands ablaze and hair. He shouted, "Fire ball blast!" Kita fired at three of the guards and destroyed them. Then Kita passed it to Yamada. One of the guards saw him with it and ran after him. Yamada shape shifted into a brick wall. The four guards ran into it and broke. Yamada then gave it to Ijichi. The other guards saw him and he shouted, "Shockwave attack!" And his hands went together and a bunch of energy came out. Some more of the guards were destroyed.

"Cool!" said Ijichi. He then ran to give it to Yusuke while Kenshin and Nolee fought. Yusuke grabbed it ran under the mother crystal but it didn't work! Hifuzumi was tired from chasing them and saw that his guards were defeated.

"My soldiers!" cried Hifuzumi. Then Hifuzumi saw Yusuke carrying The Crystal of Souls and ran after him. Yusuke then saw Nolee and Kenshin run out of the castle and Yusuke tossed it to Nolee while Yusuke and Kenshin fought.

"AKFG, go to a safe place!" shouted Kenshin. They found a safe place to hide. Nolee has the crystal. Her crystal and The Crystal of Souls started floating up to the mother crystal with Nolee! She didn't know what to do!

"Help!" she yelled. Kenshin ran and grabbed her and Gotoh ran out of the place where he was hiding to grab Nolee. They tried to get her down.

"Miss Nolee, hold on!" shouted Kenshin.

"I can't!" shouted Nolee close to the mother crystal.

"Try to!" shouted Gotoh.

"I can't," said whispered Nolee in tears. Kenshin and Gotoh couldn't hold on. Hifuzumi was in awe.

"Nooooo," cried Gotoh.

"This isn't the end," said Kenshin.

"Why?" asked Gotoh.

"The mother crystal needed a temporarily sacrifice. To defeat Hifuzumi, since she has her parents royal blood," said Kenshin.

"Will she come back?" asked Gotoh.

"Yes, but as a princess till this war is over," said Kenshin.

"What about The Crystal of souls?" asked Gotoh.

"It will be within her," said Kenshin.

"Wow!" said Gotoh in awe looking up.

Nolee started to transform into a beautiful, powerful princess. Then she and her necklace started to floated down. Hifuzumi started to get mad. He ran toward her. She put her hands together and power came out. It was too powerful for Hifuzumi.

"Noooooooo!" shouted Hifuzumi resisting her power. He couldn't because it was too strong. So, powerful he blew up!

"Eeew, gross!" said Yusuke in discuss.

Nolee started to walk over to Gotoh. She was dressed in a beautiful gown. Gotoh hugged her in fear that he had lost her.

"I thought I lost you!" cried Gotoh. Then they gently kissed. (Kenshin gets Nolee in the end, but for now it's Gotoh.) Nolee then ran over to Kenshin.

"Oh! Kenshin! I was worried about you! I'm glad your ok!" cried Nolee hugging him.

"I'm glad your ok Miss Nolee. And I was worried about you too."

"I'm glad that everyone's ok! Thank God!" said Nolee.

"I can't stay this way," " I have to change back," said Nolee.

"But, what's going to happen to Atlantis?" asked Gotoh.

"I'll find somebody," said Nolee.

Then Nolee floated back up to the crystal and transformed. Then floated back down into Kenshin's arms and woke up.

"Kenshin?" asked Nolee quietly.

"Yeah, Miss Nolee?" asked Kenshin quietly back to her.

"Thank you," said Nolee.

"Your welcome," said Kenshin. Then Nolee ran over to Gotoh.

"Oh! Gotoh!" cried Nolee hugging him.

"Thank you! Thank you all!" cried Nolee.

They all said, "Your welcome!"

Nolee did find somebody good to rule the city. The entire city was restored again. "Guys, lets go home," said Yusuke.

Back at home Nolee and Gotoh are talking on the beach while Yusuke, Kenshin and the rest of AKFG are swimming.

"I'm sorry again," said Nolee.

"Are guys going to come back again?" asked Nolee.

"Maybe. Someday," said Gotoh.

"I'll be ready," said Nolee.

"I'm sure, and Nolee?" asked Gotoh.

"What?"

"Promise me when you get older to look me up? And remember to call us once in a while, ok?" asked Gotoh.

"Ok, I promise."

Then they hugged.

"Hey! Do you guys want to swim?! It's getting late!" asked Yusuke.

"Do you want to swim?" asked Nolee.

"Sure," said Gotoh.

"_Thank You Lord!"_ thought Nolee in her head. Then everything was fine. Delancey got back to her normal self, and so did Nolee and Yusuke.

The End


End file.
